In particular, the embodiments of the present invention are related to the manner to protect a shaving cartridge and to shave the hair to a given length.
Generally, the covers are provided on the shaving cartridge to protect the cartridge from dust, cutting, etc.
However, such known covers are limited to that protective function and are released from the shaving cartridge before shaving.
Besides, covers also exist which are provided with a comb allowing the shaving to a given length, since such combs give access to the shaving blades provided on the shaving cartridge.
However, such covers provided with a comb lost their protective function since the shaving blades provided on the shaving cartridge are at least partially accessible through the teeth of the comb.
Therefore, the known covers do not allow both protecting the shaving blades and allowing shaving to a given length.